


I Will Go Down With This Ship

by acklesismysunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Cute, Dean Flirts, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Love, Kissing, M/M, Shipwreck, Smut, Storms, Supernatural - Freeform, Voyage, first smut, sailor!Dean, shamelessly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesismysunshine/pseuds/acklesismysunshine
Summary: Cas, fed up from his monotonous life, goes on a vacation looking for peace. Little did he know that he would find it right in the middle of a storm.





	1. Chapter 1

He looked around his small office. It looked exactly like one would imagine an office to look like. Two wooden cupboards side by side adjacent to right wall. Next to them a side table was jammed in a corner with different files and documents stacked over it. The left wall was decorated with boring quotes and pictures of him and his colleagues. And he sat at his work desk looking at silhouettes of workers through the small translucent window on the front wall. His office looked the same like it always did. But today there was something that was different about it. It looked gloomy and very boring. Today Castiel didn't feel like working. Lately, that had been happening a lot. He didn't find joy in his tax accountant job as he always did. He didn't know what was happening to him. Sighing, he looked at the time in his phone. 4:06 pm. Few more hours and he would be able to head home. 

It was actually kind of a relief, because it was his last day here. After today, he won't have to come to this morose place and see these same faces again for almost a month. 

About a week ago, on a Friday, Castiel got a call from his elder brother Gabriel. Gabriel told him that he had got them some tickets to a cruise that was scheduled to sail in two days from now. Castiel agreed that he needed a break. Big time. He was reluctant at first but didn't require much persuasion. Also, Gabe was adamant. 

Getting a leave had been easy for him cause he hadn't taken one in forever. Above all, he was just happy to take a break from this morose place. 

Time passed slowly but Castiel somehow dragged himself through the day. Finally it was 7. He collected his stuff and headed out. He chose to use the stairs instead of the elevators to avoid any talks with his colleagues. He winded down the stairs of his four-storey work building, and walked to the parking lot. He got into his car and drove home. 

As he headed up to his apartment he started thinking about what he should have for dinner but then he remembered that he still had to start packing up.

His job paid lavishly, he owned a big apartment and all his furniture was quite modest. 

He heated up some leftover mac and cheese, put on the same old playlist, sat on the couch and started wondering about how he should pack. Unable to collect his thoughts due to tiredness, he got up from his couch. Cas changed into boxer shorts and jumped on his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, all was set. Cas' luggage was loaded in the boot of his car. He was just doing a double check on the locks and windows when his phone rang. It was Gabe. "Hola lil bro. Just don't say you're at the office," he sounded happy. "No Gabe I'm not. Just leaving for the port. And good morning to you too." "Yaya. Just come," and he hung up. 

It took him a little more than 2 hours to get to the port. During the journey, Cas rolled down the windows and stuck his arm out. Enjoying. The sun was shining brightly. There was a light breeze. It was a beautiful morning. 

When he reached the port he spotted Gabe's car and parked beside him. As he pulled in, he noticed Gabe talking to a tall guy with long, dark hair.  
Gabe noticed Cas, said his goodbyes to the man and came over. "Who was that?" Cas asked. "Oh that's Sam. I'm organizing a wedding. Sweet little girl Jess he's getting married to." "Nice...but what was he doing here?" "Oh right, I forgot. His brother is the captain. So he hitched me up with some tickets as a thankyou." "I wish I had such nice customers too..." "You ready to board? We're leaving kid," his brother interrupted, ignoring him. 

Tired from his journey to the port, Cas lay on the bed looking around his room, soaking in the details. The walls were painted simple white and all the furniture was accented with shades of brown. Soft white net was stitched into a canopy over his bed that fell flawlessly, attached to the polished wooden bedposts. The bed itself was queen-sized and covered with soft cotton sheets. As he looked to the left, he found himself looking into a large mirror which was framed with ceramic beige and white shades. A dresser with three drawers was attached to the wall and a digital clock sat on it just below the mirror and a swivel chair was pushed up into the hollow below the dresser. A small cupboard was placed next to the mirror and the dresser. The right wall was empty except for a small circular sealed window peeking out into the vast ocean and the sky. Sam must really like Gabe, Cas thought. 

He looked at his watch. He had to meet the others for the ship tour in about four hours. He let his exhaustation take over and fell asleep for a couple of hours. 

Cas woke up as if in a dream. Suddenly he remembered where he was. Panicking, he looked at the time. 5:58 pm. He still had an hour. He got up from the bed and headed to the washroom to freshen up. 

When he came out, Gabe was sitting on the bed. "Keep the shoes off my bed, Cas said. "Your bed? Adaptive. Ain't you? Anyways, come on kid. Let's go see this beauty. Awara. Oh it means 'wanderer' by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the length of the chapters ok? Or should I make em longer?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaagh sorry for this late update HS really messes ya up bad right  
>  -j

Awara was a grand ocean liner. Boasting an area enough to house 3000 people, top class cruise ship amenities, its ports of call being from Los Angeles to Tacoma throughout the West Coast. All over, it offered a pretty sweet week long ride. Captain Dean Winchester was very proud of his beauty and loved it a load, partial reason being he was also on the team of engineers and put a lot of effort in the making of Awara. Hella lot of his emotions were attached to it. 

Now he sat there, watching from his cabin window as Awara began another of its journey. Though this one was different, his freaking baby brother was getting married and Dean planned to make this trip as good for Sam and Jess as possible. He smiled a little to himself then and headed out to watch the tourists spilling into the main hall as the emcee prepared to give them the cruise tour.

He studied the crowd, it was kind of a hobby of his, looking at the people on the vacay, guessing their names, places they came from etc etc. His eyes came to a halt to study a short sturdy man talking to Jess, he was kinda cute, Dean thought maybe he could hit him up later and see if he batted this side. Eh, ok, almost never works, he laughed to himself. His damn heart actually skipped a beat when he saw another man standing next to that short man. He looked like he didn't know anybody there, was not part of the conversation and did not really belong. But, man, he was one gorgeous SOB. 

Dean made a mental note to ask Jess about the short man and his out of place companion later.


	4. Chapter 4

"'Sup? Cas right?" Cas turned around at the sound of a man's voice and came face to face with a very attractive man. He was tall with long hair and had hazel eyes. Cas recogniszed him as Sam Winchester, Gabe's client.  
"Hello Sam.....uuuuh, oh right, congratulations on your wedding. Jess is really pretty."  
"Thanks man. I just came here to see how you were doing. I noticed you during the tour. You have any company here? Seemed kinda lonely."  
Cas was really melted at the fact that Sam noticed him and made the effort to talk to him. He replied, " ya not for now, but I am hoping to make some company soon enough," he laughed nervously, hoping he did not sound too weird.  
Sam chuckled, " well actually I do have someone whose company might do you good. Come with me."  


As Cas followed Sam to his "company" Cas decided that he liked Sam. The way he had came off during their very first meet, he seemed like a nice person, someone Cas would like to befriend. He hoped to see more of him around. 

Sam took him to a cabin, knocked once and entered. Cas studied the cabin and took it all in. It was not extraordinary but one could tell the man living here was someone big. In the middle was a inviting king size bed, a simple closet and a large but not over the place dressing adorned the left wall. A photo of a pretty, blonde lady hung next to the bedside.  
Inside was a man whose back was turned to them. He seemed shorter than Sam but still was taller than Cas. As he turned around to Sam's call of, "look who I brought," and looked at Cas, the words "holy pretty little thing" escaped the man's mouth. He had deep green eyes with dusty blonde hair and a mesmerizing spray of freckles across his cheeks and nose. Cas recognized this man. He had seen him during the cruise tour inspecting the crowd from a high window. This was the captain of the ship, Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship LITERALLY!!! Would you?! And, and, and, and...I need reviews people to make my stuff better ok? xoxo -J


End file.
